<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reflejo by Nanamiluchia1411 (Stormcursed)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556017">Reflejo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/Nanamiluchia1411'>Nanamiluchia1411 (Stormcursed)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crying in a bathroom, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/Nanamiluchia1411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Escribí esto años antes que se confirmaran los dos Ciel's. Me basé en las teorías que estaban rondando por internet.<br/>Pensamientos que se dieron al frente de un espejo, que nadie oyó, pero sin embargo, existieron.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive (hinted)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reflejo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se miró al espejo.</p><p></p><div class="page highlighter first-page last-page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 panel panel-reading">
    <p>Aún no podía aceptar que, el reflejo de su imagen que llegaba a sus pupilas, era él.</p>
    <p>Suspiró con pesadez.</p>
    <p>Apenas hacía unos días había caído en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había aceptado un contrato con un demonio, a cambio de la vida e identidad de su hermano.</p>
    <p>Una mínima lágrima cayó de su mejilla, y se ocultó en su pijama de seda.</p>
    <p>¿Y ahora, qué haría? Siempre acostumbrado a ser la sombra de Ciel, no sabía ni comprendía el cómo debía actuar frente a nadie. Lo peor de todo, quizá, era no saberse dueño de una protección de todo. Su padre y su hermano siempre habían evitado que él fuera visto en escena.</p>
    <p>El menor, el segundón, el enfermo, el niño debilucho... ¡Ya estaba harto de todo eso!</p>
    <p>Golpeó el espejo repetidas veces, haciendo sangrar sus nudillos. Pero qué importaba. Ahora era Ciel Phantomhive, cabeza de la familia. Ahora ya no sería más 'el futuro difunto hermano', ahora sería el perro guardián de la Reina, el conde Phantomhive.</p>
    <p>Aunque ver la sangre lo había calmado, aún sentía esa opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar. ¿Sería el asma, o era la culpa de saber que no había movido un músculo para salvar a su hermano? Por un momento, en el resquebrajado espejo le vio, sonriendo, feliz, como siempre. Pero en sus labios estaba mascullándole 'egoísta, débil'.</p>
    <p>No pudo soportarlo más. Ya no.</p>
    <p>Rompió a llorar silenciosamente, mientras su cuerpo ya no sostenía el peso de la culpa, y caía lentamente al suelo.</p>
    <p>"Mírate. Eres tan debilucho. No servirías para nada", le gritaba su mente, mientras que sus ojos le traicionaban, viendo a su alrededor sólo a su hermano moviéndose, sonriendo, jugando.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>—¡Haz que se detengan!</p>
    <p>Nadie recurrió a su llamado de auxilio. Ni siquiera ese demonio que se hacía pasar de mayordomo.</p>
    <p>Además, ¿quién vendría a ayudarle? Si, al fin y al cabo, era sólo un egoísta, que había hecho un contrato con un demonio sólo para ganar el juego que él mismo había creado.</p>
    <p>Ya no podía hacer nada más que observar como todo se quemaba a su alrededor, mientras los cadáveres se acomodaban bajo su trono, y su corona era únicamente de cenizas, y sus mentiras se acumulaban en forma de afirmaciones que aparentaban engañar a cualquiera.</p>
    <p>Se observó, y se dio asco.</p>
    <p>Quizá podría engañar a todos, pero no a sí mismo. En su interior, aún seguiría siendo ese niño asmático, temeroso de la vida.</p>
    <p>Pero era hora de comenzar su obra. Y ningún actor debía fallar. Seguir llorando ahora sería estúpido. Estaba vivo, y ya se lamentaría de sus pasos cuando muriera. Llegaría a su destino, y moriría bajo las garras de un demoníaco galán que pretendía comprenderle.</p>
    <p>Pero, a la vez, casi que esperaba algo. Casi estaba esperando un amor verdadero, un amor honesta e incondicional. Pero sabía que, quizá, lo único lograría conseguir era compasión disfrazada de amistad.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <blockquote>
      <p>
        <em>«Even thought, the tears that I let drop, they turned into <b>lies</b>. And fascinated by an illusion, it will replace the <b>reality</b>»</em>
      </p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>